The Missing Link from Past to Future
by admljmc8492
Summary: With no evidence to his past, a teen meets a girl in the Ilex forest and travels to Goldenrod City in order to learn how to become a Pokémon Trainer. Pairings: OCxWhitney. OCs are accepted.
1. Surprise Meeting and a Fugue

The Missing Link from Past to Future

With no evidence to his past, a teen meets a girl in the Ilex forest and travels to Goldenrod City in order to learn how to become a Pokémon Trainer. Pairings: OCxWhitney. OCs is accepted.

* * *

He was sitting on a boulder in the middle of the woods. Taking a break from all the walking he has done over the past couple of weeks, or has it been months? He couldn't determine which; all he knew was that the winds took him wherever they wanted to. The winds of destiny as some people may say. He only had a couple of dollars on him, but in these times, every dollar counts.

He wore a pair of jeans that had quite a number of holes in them and his brown shirt was missing the left sleeve. The young man had dark brown hair and brown eyes with a slight indent over the bridge between the eyes. The boots he wore were good for the woods but hurt when he walked, the socks weren't made for these boots, so the bottom of his feet ached quite a bit when he walked long distances.

So every so often he would find a nice place to rest and as far away from bug Pokémon as possible, he hated bug Pokémon. Especially Beedrill, the thought of Beedrill's twin needle attack sounded so painful, and even attempting to raise Pokémon if he ever got attacked by one would make it a turnoff. But at the same time, a lot of Pokémon trainers get friendly fired by their Pokémon every day so it may be understandable if he ever got attacked by Pokémon, mainly his.

_It has been quite awhile since I stopped walking. _He thought as he rubbed his hands through his five o'clock shadow. It has been awhile since he shaved and bathed. Though

_This forest is huge! _He thought that it would be easy to navigate through but in reality, was a nightmare. Day and night he would try and find a way out. He never thought navigating the forest would be this hard, but mistakes are mistakes and like it or not, the problem was here and now.

He then stood up from the rock and stretched feeling and hearing some of his bones pop. He looked up at a branch and into the eyes of a Pidgey that kept an eye on him the entire day. He wasn't a trainer nor did he have any Pokeballs on him so attempting to capture it was out of the question.

He then walked a bit and started to hear someone bickering to their Pokémon, it sounded like a girl, but he couldn't tell if she was close or far away. So he quietly walked towards where the noise was coming from.

"Oh come on Miltank!" the voice yelled, "Hold still!"

He was getting close as the voice was getting louder. His heart was jumping for joy as it has been awhile since he last saw another human being. He could hear a small snap as he stepped on a twig.

Then_… Crash!_ He looked up to see through the grass to see the large cow fall over,

"Milltankkk!" She exclaimed as she bent over to help the large cow Pokémon up, then he thought now was the perfect time to help her and introduce himself.

"Hey ma'am do you need any hel-…." he said as he emerged from the bushes, tripped over a vine and fell right on top of her. It felt like an eternity as he stared into those red eyes and she stared back into his. But before she could say anything, he got right up and reached his hand out to help her up. She reluctantly grabbed it and pulled him down and quickly got to her feet. He fell right beside her and she got up.

"Who are you and where do you come from?" the red head said as her Miltank stood right beside her. "And don't call me ma'am. It makes me feel old."

"My name is Kaidan…." He quietly said out of fear, though she did seem to be very pretty…

"Ok Kaidan! Where do you come from?" she exclaimed.

"I come from… I came from… I really don't know."

_I should just give him a break, he really looks rough and doesn't look like he's armed, has Pokémon or anything of the sort._

"So you don't know where you come from?" she pressed, "Well, I can't really be saying anything. I get lost in my hometown quite a bit…"

Now there are two things in the world that men are supposed to avoid, angry girls, and angry girls with powerful Pokémon. Kaidan is unfortunate enough to meet an angry girl with a Pokémon. Well, she seemed angry at any rate.

"The last thing I remember is waking up in a bush in what seems like ages ago. But if I may, can I ask you what your name is?" Kaidan asked, hoping she wasn't mad enough to not reveal her name.

"My name is Whitney. I come from Goldenrod City, which I think is north of here. But being stuck in this forest north can be south and east can be west." She said calmly, "Sorry about the hostility. I'm usually like that when I lose and I hate losing. But I have learned to grow up, in a way."

"So you're Whitney?" Kaidan said as he reached his hand out. Whitney took it and they shook hands, becoming friends with a new person. "Nice to meet you I guess."

"Kaidan, no offense, but you look terrible. What have you gone through?" Whitney said as she examined him.

"I really don't know, the last thing I remember is waking up in a bush." He said as he moved one of his bangs over to reveal a red bump. "I can't see out of my left eye." She then moved her hand towards his head and observed the wound. "Dang…"

"My uncle might be able to help. He has a Miltank Farm and Moo milk has great healing properties." Whitney said as she slowly took his hand into her own.

"What's an uncle?" Kaidan whispered,

_Wow, he really is bad off. _She thought before she answered, "An uncle is the brother of your mom or dad. Just like an aunt is the sister to your mom or dad."

"Thank you Whitney. Even though we had a bad close encounter, I hope we can become the best of friends."

"I do too."

"But first we have to get out of this damn forest!" Kaidan exclaimed as he began to follow Whitney.

_I hope he's not vulgar all the time…. _Whitney thought as she watched Kaidan close his mouth and became flustered after his outburst.

"Sorry about that." He said softly, "I find this forest to be annoying. You would understand if you were in my shoes... erm… boots."

"Yeah…" She said as they continued to walk. "So any idea where you come from?"

"No, just this piece of paper in my pants pocket." He said as she turned around and watched as he took it out of his pocket. Whitney than took the paper and noticed there was nothing on it.

"So how do you know your name is Kaidan?"

"Well…" He said as he pulled out a small leather wallet. Whitney then proceeded to take the wallet and looked inside. No trainers ID so he couldn't have been a trainer. But she continued to look inside the wallet. Right inside the slot where you put money in was a tiny sticky note that appeared to have lost the adhesive a long time ago. It read:

_To Kaidan, _

_Hope you have a good time in Johto. Looking forward to seeing you again!_

_ From, _

_ Giorgio_

_Giorgio? Friend or enemy? _She thought as she refolded the note back along the crease and slid it back in the wallet. Kaidan then softly took it from her hand and put it back in the hip pocket of his pants.

"Ether that my name is Giorgio and I could be giving that note to Kaidan, I just don't know."

"Well, you look like a Kaidan. You might even evolve soo-"Oh_ crap! I forgot! He doesn't know much… _"Forget about the last part!" She gave out a slight giggle and continued to walk.

"People can evolve?" Kaidan asked himself as they continued to walk.

"No I was only kidding." She replied as they continued their way north. "I have a feeling that we are near the edge, or at least I hope so. "

"Yeah I do too. Say Whitney?" Kaidan asked.

"Yeah Kaidan?" she replied,

"Do you mind if I stay at your place for a bit?"

"Well yeah I guess; I hope you don't mind farm work." She replied, "You should be fine though, my uncle Milton loves to meet new people and shouldn't have a problem letting you stay with us for a bit."

"Farm work? Hope it's different than homework." He smiled," I wouldn't mind learning how to battle with Pokémon and raise them and such." Kaidan replied as they both stumbled upon what appeared to be a white shrine in a clearing in the forest. "That's the Ilex Shrine!" Whitney exclaimed as they noticed a baby Caterpie emerge from a small egg.

"The world is wondrous, isn't it Kaidan?" Whitney whispered into his ear as the Caterpie struggled to break out of its former home. "I usually don't like bugs."

"You don't?" Kaidan then turned his head to look at her.

"I dislike bugs, but when they are young like that Caterpie. Well, that's a whole different ballgame." Kaidan then understood why, they were babies. Alone in the world alone just like him. The caterpie then crawled up the tree and soon disappeared into the thick canopy of the forest.

"They will eventually grow up to become butterfree." Whitney said in an easy and soft voice. "You look a bit forlorn, what's the matter?"

_That was fast, I can't believe that I've just met her and she can already tell I feel lost._ He thought as it seemed like forever before he answered.

"It's the first time in weeks since I've been in contact with another person." Kaidan managed to say quietly. They then started to walk

"I wonder if it was an act of destiny or something like that." Whitney replied. "Maybe it was a good thing you met me then some big thug like the ones from Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket?" Kaidan said as they started to walk together. He then took a quick glance at her. From what he could tell, she was the same age as him and she was a couple of inches shorter than he was.

"Yeah, the branch here in Johto is a lot more dangerous than the one in Kanto." She said as they made their way past a diglet burrow. "We only know the name of the Johto branch leader."

"Who is he?"

"He goes by 'The Mask of Ice.' He is really dangerous. I hear on the news, whoever faces him gets frozen.

"Wow." Kaidan said as he looked down at his own hands. "That must be wicked."

"It is. But it's been awhile since he has done anything rash. He still lets us know he is still around though. He would randomly pick a town or a city and attack it. And he is extremely unpredictable."

She stopped and he walked for three more steps until he noticed she stopped and turned around to face her. "What's wrong?"

"I just thought I heard something that's all." She stopped and didn't budge a muscle.

"Like wha…" Kaidan said as he stood there, maybe the Mask was listening to them at this very second and was about to attack…

"Shut up Kaidan. It might be the mask… " What in the he-." He stopped himself; it would be very impolite to cuss in-front of her again. Whitney started to laugh like crazy. "You should've seen the look on your face! HAhahaha."

He turned around and blushed. "Fine then Whitney, I'll race you to the exit." And before she got the message he was out of sight. "KAIDAN! That's not fair.. Ha-ha." She still remembered the look on his face. "Where can… where are you?"

She stopped for a second and looked around. "I am really getting scared now…"

"BOOO!" Kaidan jumped out of the bushes directly in front of her. Quickly startling her and her quickly raised her hand to smack him before she stopped herself. Then her face went as red as a beet. "HAHAAHAHA!"

"Kaidan you had me worried." She said quietly. _You could've gotten lost and I would've probably never seen you again…_

"I am sorry Whit. I can tell you and I am going to be best friends though." He grinned and she smiled back. "And look, we are out of the forest!"

She smiled lightly; _I feel the same way…_ "Your right!" Whitney said as they stopped at the exit of the forest and took a good look at the rolling fields of grass with people happily playing with their Pokémon.

"Wow. That's a lot of people." Kaidan said in surprise, he couldn't remember that last time he saw so many people.

"There are only fourteen people Kaidan! There's a lot more in Goldenrod!" She said as she started to pull his wrists. "I can't wait to get home!"

"Don't pull so hard Whit!" Kaidan said.

"Whoa, sorry about that. Where's it hurt?" Whitney said. "Sorry I was excited."

"I understand Whit." Kaidan replied, He knew he could trust her. "I am not used to getting pulled like that."

The two continued to walk on the marked path to Goldenrod City. Past a ton of shops. Different smells of food, perfume, or even Pokémon grooming shops filled the air as they continued to walk. "Do you see that big steel building?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"That's the radio tower. I try to get prizes every Thursday there but I keep forgetting to listen to 103.6 MHZ."

"So you get prizes for answering questions there? That's pretty cool."

"Professor Oak from Kanto does a lot of Pokémon seminars on the station. Those are on 95.3 MHZ."

"Professor Oak?"

"He is the main authority on Pokémon. Everyone looks up to him." _Right he doesn't know who Professor Oak is…_ "Back on the subject of Team Rocket."

"Yeah what else do they do?"

"Anything that's illegal. No one knows who the head of Team Rocket is. He could be the Mask himself. The leader could even be me."

Kaidan's mouth started to drop as she spoke those words. "Then why…"

"It's a joke; I can't believe you fell for it." She said as she continued to show him around. "The mall is where I frequent, naturally." She said with a wink, "I might go over there later on this evening. They have all sorts of sales."

Kaidan just stared at her as she started to talk about what was sold at the mall and whatnot.

"They even have a food court! The food they serve is very yummy. Even Pokémon love it."

_I guess they even have gourmet food in that food court just for Pokémon. _He thought as she started walking more around the city. "That building over there? Do you see it?"

"Yeah." Kaidan said as he looked at what appeared to be the Goldenrod City gym. "What about it?"

"I work there."

"Oh yeah? What do you do?" Kaidan wondered.

"I am the new Gym Leader of Goldenrod."

From that point on, Kaidan knew he could've made the best friend in the world and she was standing right in front of him. "You're the Gym Leader?"

"Yeah my father left the job to me. To tell you the truth, I just got into Pokémon. Being a trainer and all. I wanted to be a photographer, but had to follow 'The Family Business.'"

"Oh yeah?"

"My father was the gym leader before me and he left the job to me. You look a bit tired. Let's go back to my house and you can sleep there."

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. Whitney's Aunt and Uncle

A/N: Thanks to Lord Ice of Termina for submitting the very first OC for this story. This is a OC submission form that will be used for this story (inspired by Lord Ice of Termina)

OC Submission Form

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Appearance:

Hometown:

History:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Goal:

Partner (signature) Pokemon:

Other Pokemon:

Alignment: Is the character good, neutral, or bad?

**Home and a Fugue**

**A/N: Don't own Pokémon. Special thanks to Symmetry Obsessed Shinigami and Ice Lord of Terminus for new OCs (which will probably appear soon.**

The two continued to walk past the Gym and eventually the Transit Station that connected Goldenrod to Saffron. The two region's most valuable lifeline, granted it's still under construction. Kaidan didn't know this since his memory has been fried and only remembers the past couple of months. Whitney, on the other hand, has lived in Goldenrod her entire life, but gets lost quickly. They stopped for a second to look at the World War museum.

"There's a lot of history in there Kaidan." Whitney said as the two stopped in front of the large construct. A giant plague had an American Medal of Honor embedded in it which read:

To honor the brave soldiers that fought during the Second World War. On both sides of the Axis and Allies. From which they fought as brothers to restore the Republic of Pokevania.

"The Mask stole a book from them a couple of weeks ago." Whitney said as she tried to recall what exactly was inside the book, anticipating that Kaidan was wondering was was in said book.

"What was the book?"

"From a World War veteran, it held a lot of algorithms, equations, and some biological stuff that the allies procured from the Axis nation of Germany. All the way in Europe."

"Europe?"

"Yeah, all the way at the other side of Asia. The Team Rocket branch here in Johto has been acing weird. The Grunts that operate under the Mask all act the same: no individuality. They all laugh consistently as if they just came out of an asylum. At least that's what the news says.

"Anyway Kaidan, the Mask of Ice has only been here for fourteen years. Searching for something. We don't know what or why." Whitney explained as they started to exit Goldenrod. "Anyway, Let's go to my place, it's a short distance away from the city.

"You said he had powers."

"Yeah I did, or at least I think I did." Whitney stopped for a second and tried to remember what she said earlier. "Oh yeah, he froze people."

"How?" Kaidan questioned, "I thought magic didn't exist."

"Pokémon have special powers. Not just psychic." Whitney replied, "I think people can have those powers to."

"Just like Pokémon?" Kaidan said as they continued to walk. "Like that thing?"

Kaidan then ran towards a fountain and stared at it in awe. _Apparently he has never seen a fountain before. Might as well go explain to him how a fountain works before he embarrasses himself._

"Wow this thing must use magic too!" Kaidan said as he reached his hands into the pond to drink some water before Whitney stopped him.

"Kaidan don't drink that water!" she said as she pulled him back.

"Why Whit?"

"You are not supposed to drink pond water. There are things in there that are bad for you and you well not feel good for a while."

"Like what are these 'things'?" Kaidan was about to mock her when he staid 'these things' but decided not to.

"Little things called Protists that will mess your stomach up. I suggest you not drink it."

"But can you explain to me how this thing works?" Kaidan said as he pointed at the fountain.

"The water is sucked up by a pump and is shot up in the air to help the Pokémon in there. It helps clean the pond from the algae and helps put oxygen back into the water."

"Oh I see." Kaidan said as they stared at the pond and some of the people that continued to walk in the area. She glanced at her watch and noticing that it was close to five o'clock, motioned him to follow her. "It's time to go back to my house. My aunt and uncle are probably worried about me."

"Yeah, ok Whit."

Kaidan and Whitney then continued on what appeared to be north. Whitney used a trick that her uncle taught her just in case that she ever got lost. Basically you stand facing the sun (works the best in the morning or in the evening), stick your left arm (in the morning) towards the sun) and point your left directly in front of you to create a general sense of direction. The opposite arms would be used in the evening to determine which way is north. She did this and informed him that they were going in the right direction.

It wasn't before long before they reached the driveway that led to Whitney's house. On both sides of the driveway was a split-rail fence (horizontal wooden railed fence) that encircled the land that her uncle owned. From what Kaidan could tell, there were a lot of Miltank and Pidgeys taking off and landing different parts of the land. He then noticed two medium sized lakes on both halves of the land. He could also see a two story house in the middle of the enclosure.

"It's nice isn't it?" Whitney said as they both continued the walk down the hill from where the driveway started. "My family is somewhat the leader in Moo-Moo milk production. Our main competitor is down the street. They are the Dawson's. They like to harass our Miltanks from time to time."

"You all don't do anything about them?"

"We tried and fail every time. That's another reason why I train my Miltank. So that if they do try to keep on, I will have enough experience to battle them and teach them a lesson they will never forget. I'm training this Miltank because I have had a bond with her ever since she was small."

"Oh." Kaidan continued to listen to her story.

"Maybe one day…" she drifted into thought; _we could take them on together…._

"One day what?" He asked,

"Oh nothing Kaidan. I just lost my Miltank of thought. Hahaha!" Whitney messed around with him again.

"Cool ha-ha." Kaidan said as they continued to walk down her driveway. The house appeared to be ancient like a plantation house from the southern states of the United States. There was a swing attached by chains that was suspended in mid-air on the front porch and a couple of regular wooden chairs that were sat up in a neat line along the front windows. The place did have electricity as there was an electric wire that protruded from the building to the power poles that went to the end of the driveway. Whitney then walked right up to the door and knocked.

"Hey Auntie Matilda!" she yelled, "Uncle Milton!"

"Whitney!?" the voice sounded like it came from behind the house instead inside. "We're in the back!"

She then grabbed his hand and ran with him (more like pulled him) to the back yard in which sat two people that Kaidan assumed was her aunt and uncle.

"Whitney we were worried sick about you." Her aunt said as she came up to hug her, "Who's your boyfriend?"

The two blushed and took a couple of looks at each other before Whitney informed them that they were not 'lovey-dovey'.

"Oh so what's your name?"

"Kaidan, Whitney..." _I found Whitney in the Ilex forest…._That's what he was about to say before Whitney cut him off.

"Matilda I found him in the forest south of Goldenrod!" Whitney cried out.

Before Matilda could say anything, Milton spoke up. His voice was a lot rougher than anything Kaidan ever heard in his life.

"Now Whitney we taught you better than to talk to some random boy off the street."

"He doesn't have a memory, Uncle!" Whitney countered this fact; But Milton was quick to reply.

"But all you know he could be working with the damn Dawson's! Plus he could be a criminal who's trying to steal everything we got!"

This time Kaidan pitched his own two cents, "Mister, I swear on my life that I'm not working with the Dawson's nor am I trying to steal all your things. I don't even have Pokémon."

Whitney then took both of her uncle's hands into her own. Then looked into his eyes to the point in which it was as if she was staring into his very soul, "Please Uncle." She murmured, "Please let him stay with us. He needs help. Look at his forehead. He can't see out of his left eye. His boots are falling off his feet. Who knows, maybe he could help us... with the Dawson problem."

"Whitney…" Milton said as he looked back into her eyes. "We are going to have to talk about this."

"Ok." She said as Milton motioned her to follow him.

Kaidan was then standing with Matilda. She appeared to be around the same age as Milton and wore a dress with an apron. Her eyes were the same color as Kaidan's but she had black hair.

"So how did Whitney find you?" the lady asked him,

"I bumped into her in the Ilex forest. I swear Miss. I am not a member of The Mask's Team Rocket nor am I a Dawson."

"Well. I Sort of believe you if you were a member of that blasted Team Rocket you would be laughing lik…."

"Like I came out of an asylum? Yeah Whitney told me a little about them." Kaidan said as he scratched the back of his head nervously. "

"You and Whitney talked quite a bit didn't you?" Matilda asked; she knew the answer of course.

"Yeah we talked about this and that." Kaidan said softly thinking about Whitney. But he was still unsure that she trusted him. "Matilda?"

"Yes sweetie?" She replied in a very nice and soft voice. A Miltank mooed in a distance.

"I know you don't trust me. He…." He stopped for a moment, _dammit almost let it slip again. I'm such a dork, _

She knew that he was about to say 'hell' but continued to sit there and smile, as if he was just saying 'hey.'

"Heck, I wouldn't trust myself." He then let out a nervous laugh. "But I'm no Dawson. And I swear that I never met one in my life."

"You sure about that?" Matilda said jokingly, "You got the hair to be one…"

"Wha?" Kaidan murmured.

"Gotcha." Matilda chuckled, "When Whitney was younger, we always messed around saying that her hair looked like Lance's. You know the Johto Champion?"

Kaidan shook his head no, "Never heard of him."

_Oh yeah, he doesn't have a memory. _She thought before she continued talking, "But Whitney has gotten older and it's hard to mess around with her."

"I don't think she's hard to mess around with. I pulled a prank on her back in the forest. Well as a retaliation for scaring me. So we are pretty much even." Kaidan said as he remembered the look on her face when he took off and scared her.

"Well, then my niece might very well have a friend for life then. But if it comes to stayin' here then you're going to have to ask Milton. But I think Whitney will convince him one way or another." She said as she drank a bit more tea. "You will love my herb tree. I'll fix some for you if you want."

"Thanks ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am."

"Why?" Kaidan said as he thought that calling her ma'am was being a sign of respect.

"It makes me feel old, just call me 'auntie' or Matilda." She smiled as she got up and walked inside the house.

* * *

Whitney and Milton sat at the kitchen table discussing what to do with Kaidan. Milton still had mixed feelings about taking in some random kid.

"Whitney I understand that you want to help him and I admire you for that." Milton said as he took a sip of water. "But on the same token, we don't know anything about him."

"But Uncle, he doesn't have a place to go!" She tried to reason with him, "He's got some form of amnesia. He doesn't know anything! And I'm not trying to be rude but when I found him, he didn't even know what an uncle was."

Milton then tries to explain that he was probably playing dumb to try to sneak inside their house.

"But Milton the possibility of him waiting for me, out of all people to show up inside the Ilex forest is really small…" she then tried another way to get Milton on her side. "How about he helps around the farm?"

"What?"

"He can help you around the farm and he can prove himself by working for you."

"I don't know…"

"Please, you know the fair is a couple months away. We could beat the Dawson's in the competitions they will be holding." Whitney then grabbed her uncle's again. "Please?"

It felt like forever before he decided to answer. "Yes he can stay."

"Thanks!" she exclaimed as she got up and hugged her uncle's neck real tight.

"Ok, [cough] bring Kaidan in." Milton ordered as Whitney went outside to get Kaidan. He then looked at Matilda who just got inside after talking to Kaidan. "What are your thoughts on Kaidan?"

"He's a very nice boy. He'll be fine staying with us." Matilda said as she got behind Milton and started to massage his neck.

"I hope it turns out well." Milton said as he took another sip from his water. _I hope it turns out to be the right choice_

* * *

"Hey Kaidan!" She called out as she exited the back door, "Where are you?"

She took a quick glance and saw him looking at a couple of sunflowers. There were about six of them and they were beautiful. He was surprised at how tall they were compared to some of the other plants that were out in Matilda's garden.

"They are awesome aren't they? I planted them." Whitney said as she stood right beside him. "There's a Pokémon that is a sunflower to."

"They are pretty Whitney. Why were you calling me?" Kaidan said as he turned his head to look at her face.

"Oh yeah. Milton says you can stay with us!" she then squeezed him super hard. "I'm so happy!"

"Yeah…. But….. I… don't…. think… you… will…. Be happy….if you strangle….me... ."

"Sorry Kaidan!" She said as she let go and watched him trying to regain his breath. "Really, I am!"

"I know." He said as he followed her back inside the house.

"Ok Kaidan, you can stay here." Milton said, "But you will be helping me do a lot of farm work."

"Yes sir." Kaidan said, standing tall and at attention.

"Don't call me sir. It makes me feel old." Milton said as Kaidan chuckled at the thought.

"My rules are simple. And Whitney this goes for you too:

NO talking to Dawson's except when it comes to Pokémon is 9:30 pmWhen its 5:30 am, it's time to get up. No talking back. "

Milton then wrote them down on a piece of notebook paper and stuck it on the refrigerator. "Now run upstairs you two. We got a busy day tomorrow."


	3. Old Legend and Dinner

First Day at a New Home

A/N: Thanks to Final Power for his OC submission and to Junior the Otaku for the first review for this story. I don't own Pokémon.

"I'm so happy that Milton said you can stay with us." Whitney exclaimed as she went upstairs with Kaidan. "The work won't be that bad."

"I'm glad I have a place to stay." Kaidan said as he walked up the steps. There were five doors that were all closed; Whitney went to the one on the left.

"You will be staying in my dad's room." She said as she opened the door that revealed two dressers, a bed, a couple of pictures that showed Whitney and her dad on the walls.

"Hey Whitney, don't forget to give him your fathers wardrobe!" Matilda called out from downstairs.

"Yeah auntie!" Whitney replied, "Here's some clothes for you." She then opened up one of the drawers to reveal a pair of jeans.

"If you want you can trash what you're wearing." She said as she handed the blue jeans to Kaidan.

"Thanks Whitney, but you really don't have to." Kaidan said as he tried to give the pants back to Whitney but she resisted and pushed them away from her. "My uncle can't fit in them. Besides I don't want to get rid of them, so I think it's better off that you have them Kaidan." Whitney said as she opened up the closet to look for more clothes. She then stopped and stared at Kaidan.

"Thanks Whitney…" he said as he checked out some of the other clothes that were inside the dresser. There were some shirts that had holes in them, some he could tell were for going out, and others were lounging clothes to wear around the house.

"Let me look for a replacement for your boots." She said as she got on her hands and knees and digged about underneath the bed. "Gotcha! I caught a boot Kaidan! Hahaha. Let's see where the others at."

She then moved to the other side of the bed and got back down to look for the mate. "Here you go." The boots were black and were probably half a size bigger than his feet but they would do for now.

She then watched as Kaidan took off his boots and put them on the right side of the smaller dresser. Then he took off his socks in which were covered in holes. "Hey Whitney, I got holey socks."

She couldn't help but grin, "That joke was lame, Kaidan."

"That's what makes it funny." He replied as he stuffed the socks inside the boots. Then he went into the top right drawer on the smaller dresser to pull out a pair of boot socks. Afterwards, he put said socks on and then the boots.

"I can't believe that they fit, ya know? Since they are a bit bigger than my feet." Kaidan said as he finished tying them up and walked a couple of loops around the room. "Just like my ole boots."

Whitney smiled and told him that she was glad they fitted, "There's also a closet you can use to, probably filled with my dad's clothes as well."

He then walked to the closet and opened the door to find that there were several coats, dress pants, and some books that were piled up in a corner. Kaidan then went to take a look at some of the books.

"Yeah, my dad loved to read history books. It was a hobby." Whitney said as Kaidan picked up a book that was labeled "Secret Operations of WWII."

"But it's weird that he never put them on his bookcase in the bedroom." Whitney said as they left the closet.

"Whitney! Kaidan! Almost time to eat!" Matilda called from downstairs. That was one thing Kaidan realized, that he was hungry enough to possibly eat a Miltank.

"Coming!" they both replied. Whitney then walked out the room and stuck her head through the entrance, "You coming or what?

"Yeah in a minute." Kaidan said as he looked at the history books. Afterwards he went to the window and looked out at the field. He could count twenty Miltanks. He couldn't help but smile. He finally had a place to stay and a family of sorts.

"See ya downstairs then," Whitney said as she left the room and went downstairs. After hearing her walk down the steps, he picked up one of the history books that read: "Beginnings and Endings. By: Guillermo Helios." He opened up the book and started to read:

_Long ago, in a forgotten land, the Great Evil was born. The Great Evil is the opposite of the One, known as Arceus. The Great Evil was its enemy. The Evil One ruled this land, engraving his teachings upon it, however unwilling they were to learn. Over the thousands of years it ruled, the people began to rebel. They heard legends of men in faraway lands. But they had no one to call their own champion. One day, a man named Boreal was born. The people knew him as their ruler, and as their leader. To him they presented the weapon of Apocalypse, The Night Spear Nox. With it at his side, he commanded respect from even the most powerful Pokémon in the world. Using them, he waged war against the Evil One…_

"Kaidan!" Whitney yelled for him again, "What are you waiting for?"

"Uhm Sorry!" Kaidan said as he took the piece that came from Giorgio and stuck it on the page that he stopped on.

Soon after, he found himself at the dinner table with his plate already fixed for him. The plate was stuffed with green beans, beets, and a pork chop. He couldn't wait to eat the food, it's been awhile since he's ever ate a good cooked meal.

"I fixed your plate for you Kaidan!" Whitney exclaimed as she sliced a piece of the pork chop that was on her plate.

"Thanks Whitney." Kaidan said as he looked down at his plate again. "Milton?"

"Yes?" The man looked up at Kaidan after he was finished taking a sip of ice tea.

"I was reading one of the books upstairs in Whitney's dad's room." Kaidan said as he paused to eat the piece he cut. It was good especially the breading. He loved the breading.

"The history books that belonged to my brother?" Milton asked,

"Yeah." Kaidan said as he tried to figure out how he wanted to word it. He then figured that best thing to ask is who is Boreal?

"Boreal? You must have read 'Beginnings and Endings. That book is actually a work of fiction. Historical fiction. You see that region Borealis?"

"I think that was the name of the region that was in the book. I didn't have a chance to read that far."

"Well Borealis is an inaccessible. It has a great volcano to the southeast and surrounded by mountains. Besides it's located on a different continent, bordering Unova." Milton said as he got a piece of bread and put butter and strawberry jam on it.

"Inaccessible?" Kaidan said as he wondered about the region in question.

"Yes, Whitney's mother once traveled to that regions border and told me about it once. She said that an impenetrable barrier blocks the region from the outside... But it makes me wonder if it's some sort of prison or what not. Or the fact things can come out but can't go back in."

Whitney paused for a second and looked at Milton, "My mom went there?"

"Yes she did." Milton stopped eating for second before glancing at the beans and continued to start eating again.

"So she was a…" Kaidan didn't know what word to use.

"She was an adventurer just like all the other Pokémon trainers. But she was more of a researcher. She told me a little bit about the border." Milton continued, "Shortly after she came back here, she just disappeared without a trace."

_So Whitney's mom visited the outskirts of that region? Maybe the story is true to an extent. _Kaidan thought as he ate another piece of meat.

"Oh." Whitney said as looked down at her plate. She knew about her mother's disappearance but never knew she went to a different continent.

Kaidan then ate one of the beets and thought they tasted quite weird. Weird for a vegetable at any rate.

"The beets…" Kaidan said as he ate a third one, "are they supposed to taste weird?"

"Yeah, I suppose you don't like the texture?" Matilda asked, "It's ok if you don't."

"I suppose the texture of the beet is what's putting me off." Kaidan said as he looked at all the beet juice that was on his plate. "But the oddest tasting part is the juice, I mean really it's like really thick ya know?"

"Hahaha." Whitney giggled, "Yeah we know." She said as she smiled at Kaidan. "How's the food Kaidan?"

"Its good!" Kaidan exclaimed with a smile as he finished his plate. "Like a thousand times better than what I could scrounge up in the forest."

"I'm glad you like it honey." Matilda said as everyone got up and took their plates to the kitchen. Then Kaidan caught eye of a pie that had whipped cream on top. "I see you eyeing that pie."

"Yes ma'am." Kaidan said as he gawked at it.

"Want to know my secret ingredient?" Matilda said as she turned the water on in order to prepare to wash dishes.

"What's an ingredient?" Kaidan asked as Matilda added soap to the hot water.

"My dear, an ingredient is what makes up any kind of dish. Like eggs or sugar. All that little stuff to make a dish good." She said with a smile.

"So what's the secret ingredient?"

"Vinegar." Matilda sang as started to wash the dishes after the sink got three quarters full.

"Ewwww." Kaidan muttered.

"I'm just kidding. Its moo moo milk. Not only is it a nutritious drink, I also use it in my pastries, cakes, and pies." Matilda said as Kaidan got beside her and started to dry the dishes and handing them to Whitney to be put away.

"I love my auntie's goodies too!" Whitney exclaimed as she started to put the dishes in their respective locations.

As soon as they were done, Kaidan made his way back up to his new room to look at the book he started reading earlier. First he saw the work of fiction warning on the front flap on the book and then looked for the spot in which he started reading.

_[At the final battle, atop the Great Mountain of Silver, the Evil One manifested itself in human form. It engaged Boreal in fierce combat. Back and forth the battle went, one instant, Boreal would exert his martial skill, the next, the Evil One would remind everyone why it had ruled unopposed for thousands of years. Finally, using the Spear of Night, Boreal landed a killing blow. Blessed by the Power of Light, he consecrated the Great Evil away, deep beneath the Pillar of Spears. The battle did so much to Boreal, that all he could do was ride home on horse, and see that his wife would conceive a child. He died not a moment after. So it is said that his line continues to this day, father to son. Some say it is dead, others claim we are all descendants of him. No one may ever know who is truly right. What we do know is that somewhere, the Great Evil yet lurks, waiting and seething, looking for its chance for return._

The Forgotten land quickly became Borealis. The Consuls named the land after hero of legend, years after his death. The Land of Borealis was cold, harsh. It was a mountainous region, completely cut off from the other Pokémon world regions. They say that a Great Barrier blocks others from coming into Borealis, but the p…] The page was ripped! Kaidan thought as he put the book down on the floor. Then he saw on the back flap the biography of Guillermo Helios which read:

_Guillermo Helios birthplace is said to have been Saffron City, but there are no confirmed reports. He enjoyed the reign of the Kanto League (or Indigo League) for 15 years before being beat by his apprentice, Lance of Blackthorn City who is now the reigning Pokémon League Champion of both Johto and Kanto. Now Guillermo spends his time on the Board of ODEN Industries. In his spare time, he tells historical fiction, fantasy fiction, and epic stories. _

Kaidan then stopped to think, _If the story is so fake, than why are there boundaries?Maybe he just wants to sell the book and write about a hero that probably doesn't exist. Hell, what could the Great Evil even be at a time so long ago anyway? That makes sense; there are a whole lot of writers that mess around with history to make it sound interesting without regard to historical plausibility._

"Hey Kaidan." A voice from behind him called out. "Want to meet one or two of my friends tomorrow?"

"Yeah, how long were you standing there?" Kaidan asked since Whitney did scare him a bit.

"I just got here. Reading some Historical Fiction are we?" Whitney said as Kaidan sat on the bed and Whitney looked at the books. "I wonder what that region is really like."

"I don't know Whit." Kaidan said as he stared at her. "All I know is that we are not supposed to go there."

"Yeah with the barrier and all." She said as she started to walk out of the room. Kaidan got up and followed, "Good night Kaidan."

She then looked at him eye to eye. Kaidan returned the same look.

"Yeah Good night Whit" Kaidan said as he closed the door after she left.


	4. Friends ( Eleven Years Ago Side Story)

Kaidan woke up at about seven o'clock after night of good sleep. He then let out a light yawn. He got up, put on a pair of stripped lounging pants and a gray T-shirt and walked downstairs. Milton was already sitting at the dinner table, drinking a cup of hot coffee. "Good morning." Milton said as he took a sip of the coffee. "I won't be working you today, Whitney wanted you."

"Ok Milton." Kaidan said as he walked into the living room to find Whitney lying on the sofa watching TV. A plate of milk and cookies sat on the coffee table in front of her. She seemed mesmerized at first until she noticed Kaidan standing beside the sofa she was laying on.

"Good morning Whit." Kaidan said as Whitney moved her legs in front as if trying to get up but made room for him to sit down. "Whatcha watching?"

"A little bit of nothing." She said as the credits began to scroll on the TV.

"Milton said you wanted me?" He asked.

"Yeah. You and I are going to Goldenrod today. I want you to meet a friend or two. So you have people to hang-out with when I'm doing my duty at the Gym."

_That would be nice. _Kaidan thought as he lightly smiled at Whitney. _I would never be lonely again hopefully…_

As they spoke, a commercial came up on TV. A man dressed in an orange suit and a red tie introduced himself.

_"Why purchase medicine from a second rate pharmaceutical company when you can buy from ODEN Industries? Providing quality medication, military hardware, and our new Pokémon based merchandise at such quality, no one else can stand up to! This is Giovanni Terreno President and CEO of ODEN Industries. If ODEN was powerful in the Norse mythos, so are we!"_

The commercial then switched to a different advertising soda.

"Who's Giovanni?" Kaidan asked as Whitney grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

Whitney smiled before she said, "Well we already know that he's the CEO, President and founder of ODEN industries. He also used to be the Eight Gym Leader of Kanto before he resigned. Now the Kanto League is trying to find people to replace him but it's been all for naught. ODEN Industries also is working on a railroad west of Olivine City that they say will connect the Orre region to Johto, but a huge desert lies between the two regions. Unless ODEN is looking for something, that railroad is pointless."

"Wow." Kaidan said as he got up to walk upstairs. "I'm going to get ready."

"Ok, I'll be waiting." She said as she got up off the sofa to walk outside.

He then ran up to his new room to get dressed. He then looked through the dresser to pull out a pair of blue jeans, a dark green shirt and a pair of black gloves. The clothes were a bit too big for him but he didn't mind, anything was better than his 'forest clothes.' He then looked at the pair of shoes Whitney got him and got them on. Then he finished getting dressed, then out of the corner of his eye he saw the book he read the night before. Then he picked it up to read another page. This time it was not part of the story but a glossary of terms:

_The Shadow Order:_

_The Shadow Order is a group of Umbrakinetic sensitive individuals that style themselves as users of dark energy. They were extremely loyal to the Kings of Borealis but were replaced by the Dragon Whisperers. They were still loyal to the Lord Captain that gained power after the death of the last Great King of Borealis._

He then laid the book down on the bed softly then made his way downstairs as to not keep Whitney waiting. "So you all later Matilda! Bye Milton!" Kaidan yelled out as he made his way out the door.

"You look good Kaidan, what took you so long?" she said as she stood up from the bench she was sitting on.

"Thanks, I got stuck reading that book again." He replied, "Something about it interests me."

"It does?" she asked as they started walking towards the city. "Maybe we should go to the Ruins of Alph sometime, the writer of that book Guillermo, claims that the Ruins were made by Boreans."

"Oh yeah?" Kaidan replied as a flock of Spearows flew above them to rest on a tree right up the street.

"Look at her Arbok…" a girl about the same age as Whitney whispered to the snake Pokémon that was beside her.

"Ch-Arbok." The purple snake Pokémon acknowledged as it stared at Whitney and Kaidan as they continued to walk towards the city.

"I wonder what's with that guy she's traveling with?" she grinned, "he's kinda cute and what more could a girl want?"

"Arbok?" Arbok gazed at his trainer. He was remembering the day he first found her in the Ilex forest….

_"Ekans?" the young girl said as she wept in fear at the sight of the serpent. "Please don't attack me!" _

_"Ekans…."_

_The Ekans moved closer, sniffing her with his tongue as she covered her face with her hands, so that the tongue wouldn't smell her fear. _

_"Your going to eat me, aren't you?" she cried before the Ekans wrapped itself around her loosely. She then cautiously laid her hand on the Pokémon's scaly hind. "You're not going to hurt me are you?"_

_"Ekansss." This time it was calm. As if it was enjoying her presence. She then smiled at the snake. "I guess this makes us friends, right?"_

_"Ekans." The snake cooed as they continued to lay there. _

"Arbok! Pay attention, a girl would want him all to herself…" she laughed to herself. "But first let's find out where they are going!" She then got up and called him back into his pokeball. She exited out of the bushes and started to make her trek to Goldenrod. Occasionally getting out of the Kaidan's and Whitney's line of sight. _This is going to be a good day…._

Kaidan couldn't help but smile as he walked beside Whitney. Granted he could feel the water blister on the bottom of his left foot that made it awkward to walk. But besides that, he felt pretty good for a person who hasn't seen another person in a couple of months. They both stopped in front of the Game Corner which had a neon open sign lit up. "Oh good, some of my friends will be in there. C'mon!"

"Hey Hershel! Jennifer?! " she called as she walked up and down the aisles that were lined with slot machines, roulette tables and arcade machines. "Hmm they are not here." Whitney muttered, "I thought they would be here…"

"I am here Whitney." A blonde haired girl that appeared to be around the same age as Kaidan and Whitney smiled as she walked towards them. As she walked, two golden bangles shined from the lights that illuminated the Game Corner. "Who's your boyfriend?"

Whitney could feel the blood rush to her cheeks as she heard that. But tried to remain cool, sure she liked him but not as a relationship interest, or…. perhaps?

"What's a boyfriend?" Kaidan asked as he too could feel the rush of blood to his cheeks but thought nothing of it.

"Uhm no, this is Kaidan." Whitney said, "And his a boy and a friend but definitely not my boyfriend! And Kaidan a boyfriend is a person that dates his girlfriend." _Crap I messed that up big time…._

"Oh yeah? Nice to meet you Kaidan, my name is Morgan Gedeon. I'm from Goldenrod like Whitney but grew up in Hoenn."

"Speaking of which… weren't you supposed to go back to Hoenn?" Whitney asked as Kaidan stood there confused as to what they were talking about. _Boyfriends? Girlfriends? Hoenn? Why must I have this bump on the head?_

"I decided that I would stay here. I really want to catch up with Xeric. But I just haven't decided when to go."

"Yeah, I understand." Whitney smiled, "Maybe Kaidan could travel with you. You could be his mentor or something like that. I want to, but I have a duty as Goldenrod's Gym leader."

"Hey Whitney who's your new friend?" another girl walked towards them. "Is he your boyfriend?"

_How many times are people going to ask me that? _Whitney thought to herself as the blond hair brown eyed girl gave Kaidan a light hug. "My names Jennifer. And you?"

"Kaidan." He replied as she let go of him.

"You know you shouldn't be hugging random guys, Jennifer." A male voice called out. He was dressed in a solid white business suit with silver hair that covered one of his eyes. "Perhaps you should go back into the Ilex forest and hug a Caterpie?"

"Hershel! You know how much Pokémon scare me!" she yelled, "Why do you have to do it?"

"Because it's amusing, you are even scared of Jigglypuff." Hershel gloated, he then looked at Kaidan, "So who's this?"

"He's Whitney's boyfriend!" Jennifer said, "Kaidan!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Whitney cried,

_I thought this was going to be a good day…_ Kaidan thought as his new friends started to argue over menial things such as Whitney's and Kaidan's relationship status and the apparent pokephobia that Jennifer had.

A/N: To be continued. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Part two will be up hopefully next Sunday! Meanwhile enjoy a two shot involving an antihero sort of character by the name of Niko Historia!

* * *

Eleven Years Ago A/N: This is part of the story but happening at an earlier time. Niko is created by Junior the Otaku and used with permission

Eleven Years Ago

A/N: This is part of the story but happening at an earlier time. Niko is created by Junior the Otaku and used with permission.

The wind from the storm hammered the ship that was headed to dock at Olivine harbor. The boat was en route from Vermillion City. The occupants of the boat were rather calm about the ordeal, since they were used to traveling or sailing in such conditions. One kid, the son of the captain was looking forward to returning home to Olivine. One was that he could take a break from sailing on the supply ship, and two to meet up with his best friend.

"Krow…Murkrow…." the black bird pokemon muttered as it slept. I woke up for a second to stare at his trainer.

"Hey buddy." The boy said as the bird flied and landed on his shoulder. "We will be seeing Jasmine soon. I look forward to seeing her. Aren't you?"

"Murkrow! Krooww!"The Murkrow cried happily as it started to fly around his head.

He was tired of all the rocking the ship was doing amidst the waves. He could swear that he was slowly getting seasick. Glancing at the clock, he noticed the time was eight forty-five at night. He heard a women call out for him and knocking on the door, "Niko! Niko!?"

It was his mother, "Yes mom?" he said as he opened the door to his room on the ship.

"Niko, we are close to shore. You should get ready for bed." His mother observed him. "You are becoming more handsome every day Niko.

Niko stared back out her with his brown eyes. "Thank you, mother."

"Madam Historia!" a crew member called out from above the deck. "We are close to dock!"

"Good night Niko. I am going to the bridge to inform your father. See you in the morning." She gave him a kiss on the forehead before rushing off upstairs.

He walked to the bathroom and turned the light on to reveal a boy with razor hair and dark brown eyes. He then picked up a comb to attempt to comb his hair but quickly put the comb down; since he was going to bed it was pointless.

He went to his bed and lies down and found himself in a deep sleep…

The next morning, Murkrow landed on his shoulder as he started to walk onto main deck of the ship and liked how clear the skies were. In his eyes, it was the perfect day to meet back up with Jasmine. Then as soon as the ship was docked, he walked onto the wharf and went to the Olivine Lighthouse, where Jasmine liked to hangout usually. He looked around his surroundings and saw that in the sky, the wall of clouds that were moving away. _The sun rise is nice to look at two._ He thought as he looked towards the east of the lighthouse. Unknown to him, a girl wearing a light blue dress with a red bow around her chest approached him from behind.

"Hey Niko." She said in a very soft voice, "I'm glad your back."

He turned around and could feel a leap of joy deep down inside. "Hey Jasmine!"

"Krow!" Murkrow squawked happily as the two friends reunited for the first time in a couple of months. The Magnemite that usually hung around Jasmine's neck started to float around the two kids and even got Murkrow to fly a bit.

"I'm glad your back." Jasmine said, "I heard they are looking for gym leaders for Olivine."

"Really Jasmine? That would be cool if I was to be the Gym Leader, I feel like it's my destiny."

"You can do anything if you set your mind to it I suppose."Jasmine said softly, "I heard the Johto Champion Lance will arrive soon."

_Lance the Champion would be a good person to demonstrate his skills to; granted they are a bit underdeveloped. But with more training and a sizable team, he might be able to demonstrate his will and inner strength that a regular gym leader has. But I want to be more than a regular gym leader. I want to be powerful and even become a member of the Elite Four or even beat Lance in a battle to become the champion. _Niko thought as he watched the two Pokémon fly circles around each other, just like jets in a dogfight.

"You ok Niko?" Jasmine asked as she too watched the Pokémon play.

"Yeah…"

_I want to protect her and impress her. I want to be more than just a sailor. I am going to seek Lance out and challenge him to a battle._ Niko stared into the ocean as he started to figure out where Lance could be_. The perfect trainer to demonstrate my power to…._

"C'mon Niko! Lets visit Amphy!." Jasmine said as she pulled his shoulder to try to bring him inside the lighthouse.

"No!" he turned around violently, "I am going to battle Lance."

"His out of your league Niko!" Jasmine yelled back. "Please, you're too young to be a Gym Leader."

Her hold broke off his shoulder but was quick enough to grab his right hand. He paused before turning back around, "it's my destiny…"

Then before she knew it, Niko took off in the direction of the Olivine Gym. Murkrow followed his trainer vigilantly. Leaving Jasmine and her Magnemite looking forlorn and abandoned. He then rushed to the front door of the gym and opened it. There to his expectations, was a man dressed in black and red armor with a cape that fell to his ankles. It was Lance.

"To whom is a child to be in my presence?" Lance said as he casually walked towards Niko.

"My name is Niko Historia and I want a battle." Niko exclaimed with ferocity and determination that he would show the champion that he was worthy of becoming the Olivine Gym Leader.

"so you want to show you strength and that you are worthy of this position?" Lance retorted, "Kid you're out of your league here…"

"I'm serious Lance!" Niko exclaimed, "I want to prove to you that I can be a Gym Leader! "

"Fine I warned you."Lance then turned around back to the opposite side of the arena. "Let the battle begin."

**To be continued...**

A/N: the next chapter will be written in the same order as this one. Eleven years ago is a story within the story. Thanks go to demonsvswizards, Lord Ice of Termina, Finalpower, Bellaluna 21, dynasty 56. junior the otaku, and seth marcus mccloud for OC submissions.


	5. Hershel's Secret and a Battle of Rivals!

The teens were all soon sitting down at a booth. Whitney sat beside the wall with Kaidan on her right. Jennifer sat down next to the wall besides Hershel on his left. Morgan was sitting at the edge of the table.

"So Kaidan, tell us…" Hershel asked, "What happened to you?"

Four sets of eyes were set on him. He felt a flock of Butterfree enter his stomach as he was quite weary of talking about what happened in the Ilex forest. He even felt weary talking to only Whitney about it.

"I lost my memory. I have no recollection of my past life or anything." He started, "I was stuck in the forest for what seemed like months before I found Whitney."

"Don't worry Kaidan." Jennifer piped up, "I was lost in the woods also, but at a much younger age. It was stupid of me to go in there by myself. And I'm afraid of Pokémon just like Hershel said."

"I'm glad I meet a friend that I can relate to." Kaidan said as he drank a glass of tea. "How about you Morgan?"

"Oh me?" the blonde started. "I am from Goldenrod, but my family came from Hoenn. I have an older brother named Anthony with whom I learned about Pokémon the most from. He's a very sweet and nice person. He looked after me when I was younger. I don't know where he is now, the same goes for Xeric."

Hershel looked at her. "You came from Hoenn also?"

"Yes but like I said I was born here in Goldenrod. My parents work around the world." She said as the waitress came back with some food. "I hope it's the fruit cocktail I ordered."

"I hope it's a caramel apple!" Hershel said as the waitress put down the plates for each person.

"Hey Whitney, what did you get me?" Kaidan wondered as what appeared to be his plate was placed in front of him.

"I got you chicken tenders." She said as she started eating, "The same thing I got myself."

He took the first bite of one and instantly fell in love with them. Kaidan soon found that he ate eleven chicken tenders. "Yum, thanks Whitney."

"You welcome Kaidan." She smiled as they continued their meal.

He then put some salt and pepper on one and thought that it was a great taste.

Hershel than stopped for a second after eating some of his candy apple, clutching his chest to say, "I don't feel too good."

"Are you ok Hershel?" Jennifer asked as he closed his eyes tight.

"Yes I'll be back with you all in a minute." He said as he limped away as if he was in complete pain.

_I wonder what's wrong with him? _Kaidan thought as he watched the white suited teen walk to the restroom.

* * *

Hershel struggled as he walked towards one of the bathroom stalls. Clutching his stomach as he walked, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He made sure no one was in the restroom before he opened one of the stall doors and slammed it behind him.

_It must be this rock…._he thought as he pulled up a pendent that was attached to his necklace from underneath his suit. It was one of his most prized possessions as it was so rare. He then looked at it as it started to glow a crimson red. _What is this?_

_I am your conscience… _a voice faintly spoke to him as if it came from the heavens. But unbeknownst to him, it was speaking to him from deep inside him.

"What are you?" Hershel muttered as the rock continued to glow its deathly color.

_You don't need to know that. All you are to me is a host. A vessel for me to survive. Nothing more nothing less. You wanted riches and I gave them to you. In a sense you are my friend and you should see my in the same light. Just do as I say and you will be rewarded. _The voice said as the pain in him suddenly went away.

"Are you the Mask of Ice?" he asked as let the dark rock tap against his chest.

_No I am the spirit of the Jewel of Omega. A spirit that is older than the world itself…_

"Omega Jewel?" Hershel said as he clutched the dark orb in his hand.

_Yes and I am bonded to you…_

"Bonded?" Hershel whimpered as he exited the stall and looked into the mirror. He saw a person that looked like him, but had dark rings around his eyes and a sinister smile. He then let out a small whimper, similar to that of a dog that just got kicked by its master.

_Yes bonded. That artifact can only be taken off by someone other than you that has a forbidden artifact. You, Hershel Wile, are my host._

He couldn't help but whimper as a burning sensation started to overcome him. The spirit of the Omega Stone then took over his body, repressing Hershel's soul and replacing it with his own.

_It's been a long time since I've walked the earth. But I feel so weak…. It must be that I have been dormant for so long that I can't keep control._

He then looked at his hands and touched the granite sink. _How I want to keep this form..._he then felt his counterparts soul started to fight back against his control. _Don't worry my little puppet you can have your body back for the meantime. _Then he smiled and relinquished control over the body to its rightful owner.

_Another memory lapse._ Hershel thought as he got up off the bathroom floor after what had felt like hours. _My friends must be worried about me._

* * *

"I wonder what's taking Hershel so long?" Morgan said as she finished off her watermelon, which just happened to be her favorite fruit.

"He's probably cleaning that goofy top hat he wears." Jennifer said as she got up. "I mean really its goofy. I'm leaving, you all coming with me?"

Kaidan, Morgan, and Whitney looked at each other and nodded. They paid the cashier the combined cost of the meal and then exited the game corner.

"I don't feel right about leaving Hershel." Kaidan said as they trotted away from the Game Corner.

"He'll be fine." Jennifer responded, "He's been acting strange lately though. You see, his parents died in a mysterious way."

Whitney, Morgan, and Kaidan halted as they listened to her talk about Hershel.

"It's like his bipolar or something. He claims he had memory lapses. One day his fine and the next day he would not be himself." She informed. Then out of nowhere a girl shows up with a large purple cobra like Pokémon called Arbok.

"So it seems like Whitney has finally exited the Game Corner, eh Arbok?" a girl that looked to be about Whitney's age called out.

"Jasmine Soul? I guess it's that time of day I guess." Whitney mumbled as she glared at the dark blue haired girl. Jasmine then glared back at Whitney with enough fire in her eyes to burn straight through Whitney.

"That time of day?" Jasmine yelled back, pushing the hair that covered her right eye out of the way so she could see out of both eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"The time in which you decide to show yourself and battle me! Really Jasmine, do you really have anything better to do then stalk me?"

"Yes, taking care of the Dawson's family farm!" Jasmine yelled back, "After all, they are the ones that saved me from the Ilex forest years ago!"

Everyone gasped at hearing that. _ So this is one of the Dawson Family? _Kaidan thought as he watched the two girls continue to argue back and forth.

"This Kaidan is what you call a catfight." Morgan whispered as the two girls continued to eye each other.

"Cat fight?" Kaidan replied, not getting the meaning of the slang.

"It's when two girls fight over something." Jennifer informed as Whitney sent out her Miltank. They then went silent as the battle commenced.

"Ok, go Arbok!" the serpent did as his master ordered and lunged forth to strike the Miltank. "Use Bite!"

"Miltank!" Whitney shouted as Miltank got bit on the left arm by the serpent. "Try to break out of the lock."  
"Mil!" Miltank yelled as it tried desperately to break the serpent's grip.

_So this is a Pokémon battle…_ Kaidan thought as he watched as Miltank curled up into a little ball and started to roll circles around Arbok. Apparently this was Miltank's signature move, Rollout.

"Hey Morgan?" Kaidan said as he watched as Miltank rolled in a orbit around Arbok.

"Yeah?" she said as they all continued to watch the battle.

"Are battles usually like this?" he asked as Arbok tried to bite the rolling Miltank, missed and ending up eating dirt. Then it started to spit dirt out of its mouth.

"Ch-Arbok!" it called as it lunged again, this time it narrowly missed Miltank by a couple of inches.

"Yeah Kaidan... they are. But their rivalry makes this a very interesting battle, to say the least." Morgan said as the Pokémon continued to battle.

"Keep gaining momentum, Miltank!" Whitney yelled, "Now!"

Miltank then rolled at its fastest speed and landed the attack right underneath Arbok's mouth. "Arbok!" Jasmine yelled as the snake landed at her feet, dazed. "You're going to pay for that Whitney!"

"You know where to find me, Jasmine." Whitney said as Jasmine returned her Pokémon into its pokeball.

"When you and I battle at the carnival next week, Whitney. We will see who has the last laugh." She said as she stomped her way north away from her opponents.

"Nice job Whitney!" Morgan said as she and Jennifer took turns congratulating her and giving her hugs.

"Yeah Whit, good job." Kaidan said as he too gave her a hug. Then he took a good look as he held her in embrace at Jasmine. He didn't know how to place it but he wanted to help her. Not destroy Whitney, but to make friends with her and try to stop the feud between the two families. It would be the least he could due to thank Milton and Matilda for letting him live with them, after all.

A/N: the next part of Eleven Year Ago will be next chapter. Thanks for the reviews! They are real helpful. :)

A/N2: i am still looking for five more villainous OCs. Thanks again!


End file.
